whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lawrence Snelly
Sometimes credited as Larry Snelly. Lawrence's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Art Director * 1999/January: MTAs: Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure * 1998/October: MTAs: Digital Web 2.0 * 1997/September: MTAs: World of Darkness: Sorcerer * 1997/May: * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book * 1997/February: MTAs: Dreamspeakers Tradition Book * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/August: * 1996/July: VTDA: Book of Storyteller Secrets * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996/March: MTAs: Celestial Chorus Tradition Book (as "Larwrence Snelly") * 1996/March: MTAs: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers * 1996: * 1995: (as "Lawrence Snelli") * 1995: MTAs: Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal * 1995: MTAs: Hidden Lore *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook *''1998/July'': *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Constantinople By Night *''1997/May'': *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Transylvania by Night *''1997: *1999/March'': *''1998/December'': *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Vampire: The Masquerade's World of Darkness: Hong Kong *Werewolf: The Wild West's Frontier Secrets *Werewolf: The Wild West's Ghost Towns *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Companion *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook *Classic World of Darkness's Midnight Circus *Classic World of Darkness's World of Darkness: Combat *''1998/January'': *''1996/July'': *''1997/April 15: *1995: *1995/October'': *''1998/July'': *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Artificers *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Haunters *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Masquers *Wraith: The Oblivion's Mediums: Speakers with the Dead *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Pardoners and Puppeteers *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Sandmen *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Spooks and Oracles *Wraith: The Oblivion's Renegades *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Risen *Wraith: The Oblivion's Shadow Players Guide *Wraith: The Oblivion's World of Darkness: Tokyo *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition Artist * 2003/February 3: MTAs: The Fallen Tower: Las Vegas * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition *Trinity's Luna Rising: Psi Order ISRA and Luna Sourcebook *Vampire: The Eternal Struggle ** Sword of Caine set *** Carmen *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition Book Design *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook Cover Art * 2003/April 28: MTAs: The Infinite Tapestry * 1999: MTAs: Initiates of the Art * 1998/November: MTAs: The Orphans Survival Guide *''2001/December'': *Classic World of Darkness's Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs Cover Design * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1994/August 13: MTAs: Technocracy: Iteration X *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Los Angeles by Night *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Frontier Secrets *Classic World of Darkness's Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs *Classic World of Darkness's World of Darkness: Combat *''1997/April 15: *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Hierarchy' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook' Layout and Typesetting *1998/July'': *''1997/March'': *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Frontier Secrets Special Thanks * 1998/November: MTAs: The Orphans Survival Guide: Larry "Master Vampire" Snelly, for art directing some of the finest work this industry has ever seen. * 1996/August: : Larry "Goob Spooge" Snelly, for spilling out the contents of his comical coconut. Strange days ahead... * 1994/August 13: MTAs: Technocracy: Iteration X: Larry "Poster Child" Snelly, for his twitchy mass-media Jyhad. * 1994: MTAs: Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book: Larry "Flea Circus" Snelly, for his endless battle against microscopic roommates. Snelly, Lawrence Snelly, Lawrence